Frame wall and frame-shear wall structures are common structural types in architectural design and construction. For constructing such structures, conventional processes of concrete casting often require on-site reinforcement bar wiring, template or mould assembling and dissembling prior and after concrete casting step. Such on-site processes are rather labor intensive and time consuming.
Precast modular units may be used for improve the efficiency of fabrication and construction. However, current art has not provided precast modular concrete wall panels and system with the structural features and process convenience as disclosed herein.